Detective Akame And Horror Club
by Hikasya
Summary: Akame, seorang siswi SMA yang memiliki kemampuan melihat dan mendengarkan arwah. Dia memulai perannya sebagai detektif saat ingin mengungkap misteri yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Bersama Naruto, si anak baru yang cool dan juga seorang detektif. Mereka berdua bersaing dalam menjadi detektif yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Fic request for Akki-kun.


**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akame Ga Kill © Takahiro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Akame**

 **Genre: mystery/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Kota Konoha)**

 **Fic request untuk Akki-kun**

 **Kamis, 8 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DETECTIVE AKAME AND HOROR CLUB**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Kerasukan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TIK! TOK! TIK! TOK!

Bunyi berdesir halus terdengar dari kamar yang luas dan hening. Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi.

Di dalam selimut tebal yang membungkus kulit yang merinding karena kedinginan hawa pagi, seorang gadis tersentak hebat. Bunyi jam weker yang berisik membangunkannya. Dia pun langsung menyambar jam weker tersebut lalu membantingnya ke arah dinding.

BUAK!

Jam weker itu tidak hancur, malah bunyinya yang berisik itu tidak terdengar lagi. Dia memasang wajah manyun dan memerah padam.

Samar-samar didengarnya bunyi yang menggema di kejauhan pagi buta yang hening.

KUKURUYUK!

"Ah, ternyata ayam sudah berkokok!"

Dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Lalu dia berjalan dan meraih handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu. Segera dia menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya yang luas. Aktifitas mandi pun dia lakoni.

Tak lama kemudian, jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Terlihat dia sedang sarapan seorang diri di tengah ruang makan. Sepi dan sunyi tiada yang menemani. Dia merasa sendiri hingga tatapannya menangkap sebuah lipatan kertas di balik vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja makan.

Dia mengambilnya. Tertulis di sana:

 **[Halo, Akame. Kamu pasti sudah bangun dan sedang sarapan sekarang. Maaf ya, karena tante tidak bisa menemani kamu sarapan di pagi ini. Tante harus buru-buru pergi ke kampus karena urusan yang mendadak. Nanti tante pulang jam 5 sore. Tunggu Tante di rumah ya... Oke!]**

Gadis itu tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu.

"Tante," gumamnya pelan.

Sambil menghabiskan sisa-sisa sarapannya, dia membayangkan betapa hidupnya begitu menyenangkan sekali ketika tinggal di rumah tantenya. Tantenya seorang dosen yang berumur 27 tahun, bernama Yuhi Kurenai.

Kurenai adalah adik angkat ibu gadis itu. Dia belum menikah. Rumah besar dan sederhana ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Gadis itu bangga mempunyai tante yang mandiri dan juga baik hati ini.

Nama gadis itu sendiri adalah Yuhi Akame. Panggilan akrabnya adalah Akame. Dia duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Lalu kedua orang tuanya seorang polisi. Mereka berdua sudah meninggal di saat umurnya tujuh tahun karena kecelakaan mobil. Tiada yang tahu sebab pasti mengapa mobil yang dikendarai orang tuanya itu meledak. Dia sangat terpukul mendengar berita duka kematian kedua orang tuanya saat itu.

Dia tidak mengira kedua orang tua yang sangat disayanginya itu telah tiada. Dia tidak percaya bahwa orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Pasti ada penyebab lain. Karena itu dia ingin menjadi polisi untuk menyelidiki penyebab pasti kematian orang tuanya.

Sejak saat itu, dia tinggal dengan neneknya dan Kurenai. Kurenai juga sangat bersedih hati mendengar kakak perempuan yang disayangi itu meninggal dunia.

Setelah lima tahun kemudian, tepatnya ketika Akame berumur dua belas tahun, nenek pun meninggal dunia karena terkena penyakit jantung. Tinggallah mereka berdua. Akame dan Kurenai. Tidak ada orang yang mereka jadikan pelindung dan bergantung.

Bagaimanakah hidup mereka bisa berlanjut?

Kurenai yang masih menjalani masa kuliah ternyata ditawari menjadi asisten dosen. Dari sanalah Kurenai bisa naik tingkat menjadi dosen ketika sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dia sangat jenius. Lalu dia membeli rumah baru yang sederhana di tengah kota. Dia dan Akame pun pindah ke sana. Rumah milik nenek dititipkan kepada seorang sahabat Kurenai.

Itulah kenangan masa lalu yang sangat pedih yang Akame jalani bersama Kurenai. Kurenai adalah keluarga Akame satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang lain. Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi?

Matahari sudah mulai naik untuk menyapa Akame di pagi ini. Akame tersenyum membalasnya. Ditutupnya pagar besi rumah yang berwarna biru. Dia ubah letak tas sandang yang digendongnya di punggungnya. Benar-benar dirasakannya, hari ini begitu bersemangat. Dia akan segera melangkah ringan ke sekolah demi mengejar cita-citanya menjadi polisi.

Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah tiba di sekolah. Tampak orang-orang lalu lalang masuk bersamaan dengannya ketika di pintu gerbang sekolah.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek dan bermata hijau, mendekati Akame dengan tergesa-gesa. Akame menyadarinya.

"Akame, kamu datang terlambat!" katanya dengan nada yang tinggi sekali membuat kedua mata Akame keluar saking kagetnya.

Dilihatnya, gadis manis yang berambut merah muda itu sedang melipat tangannya dengan kedua pipi yang mengembang. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Nama panggilannya adalah Sakura. Dia sahabat Akame sejak SD. Dia orangnya gampang marah dan sangat menyeramkan.

Hari ini entah apa yang membuatnya marah kepada Akame. Akame merasa tidak berbuat salah kepadanya. Dia memang teman yang aneh.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba marah begitu padaku? Malah bentak-bentak lagi!" teriak Akame dengan nada tak kalah kerasnya dengan suara Sakura barusan.

Giliran kedua bola mata Sakura yang melotot keluar. Dia pucat pasi. Akame menatapnya dengan tajam. Sepertinya keluar asap tebal dari dalam hidungnya

"Kenapa kamu yang marah? Mestinya aku yang marah!"

"Habisnya kamu marah tidak jelas begitu padaku. Kenapa sih kamu marah padaku? Aku tidak buat salah padamu, kan!?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

Sakura tersenyum ngeles. Akame melihatnya dengan tampang yang sewot.

"Kamu sudah mengerjakan PR matematika tidak?"

"PR matematika?"

Mendadak Akame linglung. Tubuhnya terasa kaku digerakkan. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Sakura keheranan melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Akame?"

"Aku... AKU LUPA MENGERJAKAN PR MATEMATIKA!"

"WUUUUAAAH!"

Mereka berdua menjerit bersama di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berdatangan. Semua orang terheran-heran melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang kasak-kusuk.

Bagaimana ini? PR matematika belum Akame kerjakan. Apalagi gurunya galak lagi. Mereka berdua pun segera berlari ke arah kelas. Karena jam pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah matematika.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu juga lupa membuat PR matematika. Aku tidak sendirian."

"Alah, kamu malah tertawa, Sakura. Lebih baik kita pinjam buku PR milik Ino itu. Kita harus cepat bertindak sebelum bel masuk berbunyi."

"Okelah, kalau begitu!"

Mereka terburu-buru pergi ke arah kelas.

Hati Akame sangat terjepit dengan masalah tidak mengerjakan PR matematika itu. Semoga dia bisa tepat waktu mengerjakannya sebelum guru matematikanya datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya PR matematika itu selesai juga sebelum guru matematikanya datang. Akame dan Sakura merasa lega karena sudah menyelesaikan PR matematika yang sempat mereka lupakan. Mereka bernapas lega dan mengikuti pelajaran matematika itu sampai selesai. Hingga mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, Akame dan Sakura tampak berjalan bersama di antara orang-orang yang menyemut di lorong lantai dua. Mereka berencana akan makan siang bersama di kantin.

Di sela-sela riuh rendah orang-orang yang sedang berbicara antara satu sama lainnya, mereka juga membicarakan sesuatu sembari memusatkan perhatian menuju ke arah kantin.

"Oh ya, Sakura, aku tidak tahan lagi nih."

"Tidak tahan bagaimana?"

Wajah Akame memerah padam. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak nyaman. Membuat Sakura keheranan.

"Aku ingin minta kamu menemaniku ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Ke...," Akame langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura."KE TOILET SEKARANG YUK!"

"WUAAAAAAH!"

Sakura berteriak kencang sekali ketika ditarik kuat oleh Akame. Akame berlari cepat bagaikan kilat. Menerjang semua orang yang dilewatinya sehingga semua orang terjatuh dibuatnya. Sebagian lainnya terbengong-bengong dan menampilkan sweatdrop di kepala masing-masing.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik, Akame dan Sakura tiba juga di toilet murid perempuan yang berada paling pojok di lorong lantai dua itu. Di sebelah toilet itu, ada ruang yang terkunci rapat, di sanalah Sakura menunggu Akame.

"Akame, cepat ya buang air kecilnya. Aku sudah lapar sekali nih."

Sakura berseru keras berharap Akame mendengarnya. Tentu saja, Akame mendengarnya selagi berada di toilet perempuan.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau siap nih..."

Butuh tiga menit, Akame menyelesaikan semuanya. Setelah selesai, Akame beranjak dari kloset duduk dan segera membuka pintu bilik toilet.

Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Asalnya dari balik toilet ini.

 **["Hiks... Hiks... Tolong aku... Gelap... Sunyi..."]**

Itu adalah suara seorang gadis yang menggema nyaring di gendang telinga Akame. Samar-samar, pandangan Akame tertuju pada dinding di mana kloset duduk itu menempel, muncul sebuah kepala dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah dan dua tangan sebatas pergelangan tangan. Suara rintihan itu semakin bertambah jelas saat sosok gaib muncul tepat di depan mata Akame. Wajah sosok gaib itu tidak kelihatan karena ditutupi rambutnya.

Akame kaget bukan main. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia berjalan mundur dengan ekspresi syok.

"Si-Siapa kau? Ka-Kau hantu ya?"

Sosok itu tetap bertahan di posisinya. Dia bersuara menggema.

 **"Tolong... Hiks... Hiks... Keluarkan aku... Gelap... Sunyi..."**

Tubuh Akame menjadi kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap bisa berbicara, tapi gugup karena ketakutan.

"A-Apa mak-maksudmu? Ka-Kau min-minta to-tolong pa-padaku?"

 **"Iya... Tolong aku. Keluarkan aku... Di sini gelap. Sunyi... Tolong aku..."**

Salah satu tangan sosok gaib itu bergerak menuju ke arah wajah Akame. Akame melototkan kedua matanya.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Dia menjerit sangat keras. Menggelegar dan menggema di dalam toilet itu. Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Eh? Itu suara Akame!"

Segera saja Sakura masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut dan menggedor-gedor pintu bilik toilet di mana Akame berada. Dia juga berteriak keras.

"AKAME! ADA APA!? BUKA PINTUNYA!"

KLAK!

Pintu bilik toilet terbuka, Akame keluar dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

"Sa-Sakura..."

"Memangnya ada apa sehingga kamu berteriak begitu?"

"Po-Pokoknya kita pergi dari sini dulu!"

"Eh... Iya."

Dengan cepat, Akame menarik tangan Sakura agar cepat meninggalkan toilet tersebut. Suasana di dalam toilet, terasa mistis. Hawa aneh bertebaran di sekitarnya lalu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Setelah dipastikan langkahnya cukup jauh dari toilet tersebut, Akame berhenti juga berjalan. Menghadapkan dirinya pada Sakura, saat berada di lorong yang mulai sepi.

Dia menghelakan napas ketakutannya yang sempat dirasakannya, lalu dia berkata.

"A-Aku... Tadi melihat hantu di dalam toilet."

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya karena kaget.

"Hantu!? Yang benar saja!? Mana ada hantu di siang bolong begini!?"

"Sungguh. Aku tidak bohong, Sakura. Aku benar-benar melihatnya. Dia muncul di dinding toilet yang bersebelahan dengan gudang. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena ditutupi rambut merahnya."

"Masa sih? Atau jangan-jangan kamu malah menggigau. Hehehe..."

Sakura malah tertawa. Tapi, Akame tetap bersikap serius.

"Aku serius, tahu. Kamu tidak percaya padaku ya?"

"Maaf, ya... Ya... Aku percaya kok."

"Huh...," wajah Akame menjadi sewot."Tapi, kamu malah tertawa begitu."

"Maaf..."

"Huh, ya sudah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, hantunya itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan."

"Oh... Mungkin kita akan mencari tahu tentang siapa dia. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk mengeluarkannya dari tempat yang gelap dan sunyi."

"Tempat yang gelap dan sunyi?"

"Iya."

"Hmmm..."

Sakura memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Akame memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang polos.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong pada klub horror?"

"Klub horror!? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya. Memangnya ada klub seperti itu di sekolah ini?"

Sweatdrop hinggap di kepala Akame. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe... Ada kok. Klub itu baru didirikan baru-baru ini. Ketuanya bernama Uchiha Itachi. Klub horror yang bertugas menyelidiki fenomena gaib dan mistis."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu mau meminta tolong pada klub itu?"

"Boleh juga."

"Oke. Nanti pulang sekolah, aku akan menemanimu pergi ke ruang klub itu. Kita akan langsung minta tolong pada ketuanya ya."

"Ya."

"Sekarang kita ke kantin saja dulu yuk. Aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Ya."

Akame mengangguk. Sakura yang berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Akame dari belakang.

Sesaat gendang telinga Akame menangkap suara yang samar-samar lagi. Suara rintihan yang sama seperti toilet tadi.

 **["Tolong... Keluarkan aku dari sini... Tolong... Gelap... Sunyi..."]**

Bulu kuduk Akame merinding lagi. Dia memegang tengkuk lehernya yang terasa dingin. Merasakan terpaan angin dingin yang tiba-tiba menerbangkan rambut hitam panjangnya hingga berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dia diikuti oleh seseorang dari belakang.

Kepalanya berputar dan melihat ke arah belakang, tepatnya di ujung lorong.

JREEENG!

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang melayang-layang di udara. Seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Rambut merahnya menutupi wajahnya. Aura mistis tampak merayap-rayap di sekitar tubuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu bersuara serak dengan tangisan yang menyayat hati.

 **"Hiks... Hiks... Akame... Tolong aku... Keluarkan aku dari tempat yang gelap dan sunyi ini. Tolonglah aku..."**

Tiba-tiba lagi, dia muncul tepat di hadapan Akame. Akame terkejut setengah mati dan berjalan mundur. Tapi, tangannya yang putih pucat dan dingin seperti es, berhasil memegang tangan Akame.

 **"Tunggu... Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kamu harus menolongku dulu..."**

Kedua mata Akame melotot habis ketika merasakan gadis itu merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia berteriak lagi. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

BRUK!

Dia pun ambruk dan terkapar pingsan di lantai. Sakura panik dan segera menghampirinya.

"Akame! Akame! Bangun! Hei, kenapa kamu malah pingsan seperti ini!?"

Ditepuk-tepuknya dua pipi Akame dengan kuat, berharap Akame sadar dari pingsannya. Tapi, Akame tidak kunjung jua sadar dan memaksa Sakura untuk mencari akal agar membangunkannya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Sakura kebingungan dan celingak-celinguk."Tidak ada orang yang lewat lagi."

Maka diputuskan, Sakura bertolak dari lantai dan berlari cepat untuk mencari pertolongan.

"Aku harus melaporkan ini pada guru Kakashi!"

Sakura berseru dengan segala jurus kepanikannya yang menjadi-jadi. Wajahnya sangat kusut dan takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Akame. Dia menduga pasti Akame pingsan karena melihat hantu yang ada di toilet tadi. Walaupun dia sendiri, tidak dapat melihat hantu itu.

Sementara Akame yang ditinggalkan seorang diri di lorong itu, dia tergeletak di lantai dalam posisi terbaring miring ke kanan. Wajahnya samar-samar tidak menampakkan dirinya yang asli. Tapi, menampakkan wajah lain yang tembus pandang.

Itulah wajah gadis hantu berambut merah. Sorot matanya terlihat sayu dan menyedihkan. Tetesan-tetesan air bening jatuh dari pipinya dan membasahi lantai. Bergumam pelan.

 **"Di mana kamu, kekasihku...?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic terbaru buat Akki-kun.**

 **Sekali lagi saya buat cerita di fandom Xover and Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dulu ya untuk tahap perkenalan. Terima kasih dan silakan review jika mau.**

 **Jumat, 9 Desember 2016**


End file.
